Huevos para el desayuno
by karen1981
Summary: Este fic participa del fandom de Arrow en el Reto: "My One True Pairing (OTP)" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms. Han pasado tres semanas desde que Oliver y Felicity dejaron la ciudad atrás. Felicity aún tiene algunas dudas...¿Que tanto sabe en verdad sobre Oliver Queen?
1. Capítulo 1

_Huevos para el desayuno_

 _Este fic participa del fandom de Arrow en el Reto: "My One True Pairing (OTP)" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

 _Descargo de responsabilidad : Arrow no es de mi propiedad (ya quisiera yo) .Pertenece a CW, Berlanti producciones._

 _Habían sido tres semanas desde que Oliver y Felicity habían dejado Starling City. Tres semanas en las que no hubo ninguna ex sicópata, ni ex de ningún tipo. Tampoco explotó ninguna bomba cuando cenaron en un restaurant (jamás en un italiano, sólo por precaución).Ningún meta humano que lanzara plasma por sus ojos, o un ladrón resentido con los labios cosidos. Tampoco algún novio "no tan muerto como debiera estar."Y definitivamente, ninguna amenaza biológica en contra de Starling._

 _Podría decirse que todo era fantástico. Una escapada romántica con el amor de tu vida a través de la carretera, con destino desconocido. Los únicos que podrían encontrarlos preferirían cortarse una mano antes de interrumpirlos de alguna manera .Despertar al lado de Oliver era un sueño hecho realidad. ¿El único problema en todo este paraíso? Aún habían demasiados misterios sobre Oliver Queen que Felicity no conocía. Y nada le molesta más a Felicity Smoak que un misterio sin resolver… Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban los huevos para el desayuno. Eso era inadmisible. Sabía más que la mayoría de la gente sobre lo que él había pasado en Lian Yu, había visto cada una de sus cicatrices, incluida la de su espalda, esa en forma de flecha, que "ganó" mientras duró su estancia con la Liga….Podía ver sus emociones mejor que él mismo. La noche que vencieron a Ra´s pudo notar el gran orgullo que sentía por Thea y Laurel, quiénes pese a todos sus argumentos, eran parte del nuevo equipo de héroes que protegía la ciudad. Incluso se dio cuenta de que Ray había comenzado a agradarle (lo que era un poco raro, o tal vez no tanto, si lo pensaba mejor, ella había terminado siendo amiga de las hermanas Lance, aunque JAMÁS se le ocurriría ser amiga de Helena). No se imaginaba en todo caso a Oliver y Ray saliendo de copas por ahí, eso definitivamente no ocurriría en un futuro cercano). Y tenía la certeza absoluta del dolor que Oliver sentía por haber perdido a Roy. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser él quién se sacrificaba por la vida de los demás. Aún no entraba en su dura cabeza que el merecía lo mismo. Lo que había pasado con Digg aún era un tema delicado para tratar, pero estaba segura, podrían resolverlo con el tiempo._

 _¿Cómo demonios podía saber todo eso y no tener idea de que prefería Oliver para el desayuno? Él incluso sabía las cantidad de azúcar que le gustaba en su café…La mañana siguiente de dejar Starling le preparó brownies (en los que no había ni una nuez…increíblemente, recordaba por una conversación absolutamente casual, que había pasado hacía casi tres años, y que había tenido con Digg que ella era alérgica a los frutos secos) El hombre era absolutamente perfecto._

 _Con tanto en qué pensar, no podía dormir, así que decidió que si quería descansar alguna vez en su vida, necesitaba hablar con Oliver en ese mismo instante. El detalle estaba en que era pasada la media noche, y al parecer, el objeto de su desvelo estaba profundamente dormido…_

 _-Oliver...  
-Mmm...  
-¿Estás dormido?  
-Si...  
-Oliver...  
-Mmmm...  
-A mí no me parece que estés dormido en verdad..._

 _-Lo estaba hasta hace cinco minutos, cuando comenzaste a divagar algo sobre huevos para el desayuno…._

 _-Ups, creí que lo estaba pensando_

 _-Lamento decepcionarte…lo estabas pensando, pero en voz alta._

 _-Lo siento, no quería despertarte. O más bien si quería, porque hay tanto que aún no conozco de ti, y sabes cómo odio los misterios…_

 _-porque los misterios necesitan resolverse-dijo Oliver_

 _-y además me consta que nunca has dormido más de cuatro horas. No es que hayamos dormido juntos antes, me refiero a que siempre estábamos trabajando en el sótano del Verdant hasta la madrugada…Aunque si lo pienso, en estas tres semanas has dormido más que en toda tu vida...entiendo porque no dormías desde que volviste de la isla, pero tampoco es que antes lo hicieras mucho... ¿O acaso te dormías mientras estabas de fiesta con Tomy? El internet no miente, de siete días, seis y medio estaban celebrando en algún lugar. Tampoco es que hayamos dormido mucho en estos días. No es que me esté quejando, teníamos mucho tiempo perdido que reponer, digo…en este último año ¿Sólo Nanda Parbat?... Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que Oliver Queen practicaría más la abstinencia más que yo….Creo que eso último sobraba… ¿Podrías besarme para poder guardar silencio de una vez por todas? antes que diga algo peor por favor en tres…_

 _Dos y uno, jamás llegaron. Oliver la besó, y cada vez era más increíble que la anterior. Ya no había angustia, tristeza o incertidumbre. En sus besos únicamente había amor. Cuando se separaron por la necesidad de volver a respirar aunque fuera por unos minutos, Oliver preguntó_

 _-Ahora dime ¿Qué tienen que ver en todo esto los huevos y el desayuno?_

 _-Siento que aún no sé tantas cosas de ti…detalles tontos, como que es lo que te gusta desayunar .Quiero que me cuentes algo que no me hayas dicho antes. Quiero conocer cada pedazo de ti. Cada rincón que aún no he visto, pero que te convirtieron en el hombre que he amado durante tanto tiempo…_

 _Oliver sonrió. Aún le costaba creer que la maravillosa mujer que estaba a su lado lo así como él la elegía cada día , ella lo eligiera a él. Así que pensó en algo suficientemente importante para compartir con ella._

 _-¿Recuerdas el viaje en jet, cuando llevamos a Thea a Nanda Parbat?-_

 _-No hay manera en que olvide ese día. Pasaron muchas cosas. Aunque prefiero recordar algunas circunstancias más que otras. La parte de Thea muerta y resucitada aún me asusta un poco_

 _-Créeme que a mí me pasa algo parecido. Durante el viaje te conté que mientras estuve desaparecido, volví por unos días a Starling debido a una misión de Argus. Tenía que infiltrarme en…mi propia empresa._

 _-¿Estuviste ahí?...Increíble_

 _-La parte increíble viene ahora-Oliver besó la cabeza de Felicity antes de continuar.-Estaba escondido en la oficina principal, cuando me alertaron de que alguien se acercaba..._

 _-¿Acaso viste a Moira? Debe haber sido muy duro ver a tu madre-_

 _-No, no la vi a ella. Te vi a ti. Al principio, pensé que estabas con alguien, por que te oí hablar. . Si en ese minuto hubiera sabido lo que llegarías a ser en mi vida, hubiera mandado al infierno a Amanda Waller para poder conocer a la simpática rubia que conversaba con mi fotografía…_

 _Felicity recordaba haber divagado algunas veces antes de conocer a Oliver sobre él, así que sabía que si había escuchado algo…de seguro no había sido nada bueno lo que salió de su boca._

 _-Temo preguntarte Oliver ¿Qué fue lo que dije exactamente?, ¡QUIERO ESCUCHARLO PALABRA POR PALABRA!_

 _Oliver se río, mientras recordaba el momento…mientras recordaba su primera historia feliz en mucho tiempo…_

 _-Dijiste que era lindo. Y que era una lástima que estuviera muerto. Y algo de que debías dejar de hablar sola…._

 _-Tú y tus estúpidas habilidades ninjas…._

 _-Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando volví a verte, te reconocí de inmediato. Durante el resto del tiempo que estuve afuera, pensé en ti, en la chica que tuvo palabras amables para mí aún sin conocerme. Me regalaste un recuerdo feliz en los peores momentos de mi vida. El hombre que entró a hablar contigo ese día era diferente al hombre que salió con la información de un computador "al que le había volcado un café"….Estoy seguro de que todo eso, arruinó mi capacidad de mentir para siempre, por lo menos contigo._

 _-No olvides de los agujeros de balas por favor. Ese detalle fue memorable. Es más, algún día se lo contaré a nuestros hijos. Les diré: "la primera vez que vi a su padre me olvidé de respirar y perdí brevemente la capacidad de pensar lógicamente. Pero cuando usó su sonrisa más encantadora para mentirme….creo que ahí me enamoré de él. ¿Cómo podía alguien usar mentiras tan estúpidas y sonar tan sincero? No lo sé. Tal vez es porque tenías "una de esas caras". Y mejor ni hablar de la bebida energética que me trajiste en una jeringuilla. Creo que esa la guardaré para nuestros nietos: "Su abuelo, expulsado de cuatro universidades, pretendió engañarme a mí, aun genio certificado del MIT. ¡JA! Cómo si alguna vez hayas podido mentirme…._

 _De pronto Felicity se calló de golpe. Se dio cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar en hijos y nietos con Oliver. Llevaban tres semanas juntos de verdad, y sólo eso le había bastado para darse cuenta de que junto a él estaba la vida que ella quería vivir. Sabía que de momento no había más Arrow, pero Oliver y ella misma, eran el tipo de personas que no dudarían en sacrificarlo todo por hacer de su mundo un lugar seguro. Encontrarían un nuevo camino para recorrerlo como compañeros, como amigos, como amantes._

 _-Sé lo que estás pensando Felicity. Yo no necesito más tiempo para saber que quiero todo lo que nombraste…incluso quiero un perro, y quiero que sea contigo. Quiero una vida, buena o mala, pero quiero que la vivamos juntos. Y yo también tendré historias que contarles a nuestros hijos. Les diré:"Obviamente soy mucho menos inteligente que su madre. Pero el día que ella saltó de un avión en paracaídas y luego pisó una mina buscándome …supe que ella era la mujer de mi vida"_

 _-¿Qué pasa si no tenemos tiempo Oliver? ¿Qué voy a hacer si tengo que vivir sin ti nuevamente? Ra´s no es el único al que finalmente le interesaba verte muerto_

 _Oliver la besó suavemente. Y decidió compartir con ella otro detalle importante._

 _-Si algo tengo que agradecerle a Harrison Wells fue una pequeña información que compartió conmigo sobre el futuro mientras lo enfrentábamos en central City junto a Barry..._

 _-¿Estuviste con Barry?_

 _-¿En serio creías que no ayudaría al chico? Barry me agrada, incluso Cisco, pero por favor a él no se lo digas…Y volviendo a Wells…tengo 86 largos años por delante. Así que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para construir la historia que queramos, juntos._

 _Cuando Felicity escuchó todo eso…sintió como si una enorme piedra se hubiera liberado en su corazón. Tenían casi sesenta años por delante…_

 _-Así que…dijo Oliver-Me parece que tenemos una nueva misión .Si vamos a contarles historias a nuestros hijos y a nuestros nietos… ¿que te parece si empezamos ahora a trabajar en iniciar el nuevo equipo Arrow?_

 _Felicity no pudo evitar reír. En algún momento, tendrían que volver a Starling, con su familia. Tal vez ese sería el momento adecuado para decirle a Oliver que al parecer, el nuevo equipo Arrow ya contaba con su primer miembro._

 _FIN_


	2. capitulo 2

Nota del autor

Okey, hasta ahora, Huevos para el desayuno iba a ser solo una historia de una vez. Pero en mi cabeza han surgido algunas ideas nuevas que iré agregando. Eso sí, me gustaría mucho que si me hicieran el honor de sugerir una idea, o solicitar alguna frase en especial, pueda ser algo que se mezcle con mi primera idea central;"Huevos para el desayuno". Así que iré añadiendo pequeños drables (no necesariamente siguiendo un orden cronológico.

Así que espero disfruten quienes han seguido esta historia y se animen a ayudarme a crear nuevas ideas. Y a los que no han leído nada aún, están a un clic de distancia para saber de que diablos estoy hablando


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity podía sentir como la ansiedad comenzaba a crecer en su estómago con cada minuto que pasaba. "Vamos, vamos", repetía -"Eres Felicity Smoak, egresada del MIT clase 2009. Desactivaste la maquina con la que Malcom Merlyn planeaba exterminar a la mitad de los Glades. Te lanzaste en paracaídas y pisaste una mina terrestre intentando traer de regreso al idiota de Oliver. Fuiste el cebo para un asesino sicópata que no hubiera dudado atravesarme con su espada como si yo fuera una brocheta… ¡Hice volar el traje de Ray y pude adaptarlo en minutos para mí para salir volando y salvar el trasero de Ol…Al Sa …cómo demonios sea que se haya llamado en ese instante!Gracias a mi no quedo estampado al fondo de la presa.-

-Y si Oliver, Digg y Roy pueden hacerlo, sin preparación alguna, yo no tengo por qué ser la excepción…además estoy segura de que Thea y Laurel también lo han hecho, y que Sara y Nysa fueron incluso preparadas para esto. Deben ser tan buenas en esto como lo son pateando traseros…

Así que cuando Felicity finalmente escuchó los pasos de Oliver tras ella, pensó, "este es el momento". Oliver sabía lo importante que era para ella, así que se acerco intentando mantener su rostro lo más neutral posible mientras se acercaba a ver el resultado del trabajo de Felicity.

-Felicity Smoak…-comenzó lo más suavemente que pudo, tratando de aligerar el golpe que sabía vendría a continuación…

-¿Si?

 _-Le has fallado a esta tortilla._

-¿Si quieres puedo conseguirte tu arco para que acabes con estas como corresponde? _Tortillas, no dañaran los estómagos de la gente inocente de Starling…y mucho menos el mío…_

 _-_ Eres hilarante Felicity…

-Yo sólo quería sorprenderte por una vez con una tortilla de huevos como te gustan, para que compartiéramos en el desayuno…pero si sigo practicando contigo ni siquiera serás capaz de digerir el agua que hierva…

-Cariño, tengo un montón de ideas para compartir juntos mucho más interesantes que el desayuno.-dijo Oliver mirándola sugestivamente.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando entonces?

Oliver casi corrió a tomarla en sus brazos para llevarla de regreso a la habitación. Antes de entrar ahí le dijo -¿Felicity? Si quieres seguir practicando tu cocina, recuerda que Barry necesita 10.000 calorías diarias y que además sana a súper velocidad...

Tres semanas después, la primera vez que Felicity fue capaz de servirle una tortilla en condiciones, Oliver se encargó de mantener muy bien oculta la nota de Barry que decía : " _REINA, ME DEBES A LO GRANDE. LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ME NECESITES ASEGURATE QUE SEA PARA ALGO FÁCIL, COMO UNA REVUELTA EN LA LIGA DE ASESINOS. ¿EN CUANTO A FELICITY? SÓLO COMPRALE EL SATÉLITE Y DILE QUE SE ALEJE DE LA COCINA. ELLA ARRUINÓ PARA SIEMPRE LAS BUENAS TORTILLAS PARA MI…_

Una semana después, Barry recibió una nota de Oliver.

"LA VERDAD, TUVE QUE ALEJARLA DE LA COCINA CUANDO COCINAR LA CENA. CASI INCENDIÓ LA CABAÑA DÓNDE ESTABAMOS. LO DEL SATÉLITE FUE BUENA IDEA, CREO QUE NI SIQUIERA NOTÓ A LOS BOMBEROS QUE HABÍAN LLEGADO POR CULPA DE TODO EL HUMO, ASI QUE _TE DEBO ALLEN._

El celular de Oliver vibro con un nuevo mensaje de Barry: _SOLO ASEGURATE DE MANTENERLA ALEJADA DE LA COCINA…DIGAMOS PARA SIEMPRE…_

fin


End file.
